


Cold

by nerdyholler (katznhund)



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff, Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katznhund/pseuds/nerdyholler
Summary: A short bit of fluff. A minor systems malfunction leaves the Tempest colder than normal so Ryder decides to go snuggle with her big pink boyfriend. Teasing and smooching follow.





	Cold

It was what Ryder considered a working holiday, or at least a chance to work with fewer interruptions. She never seemed to get much done when they were docked on the Nexus or in orbit around one of the outposts. Everyone suddenly needed her help and since she was right there, it was hard to say no. The Tempest was parked in a system with a nice view, several hours away from any pressing issues. They were close enough for an emergency but far enough that nothing was going to be a “quick trip.” Not that there was ever anything quick about half the things they asked her to do.

She’d woken up, fixed a cup of much needed coffee, then settled into her comfiest clothes and a waiting backlog of data pads and emails. She was stretched out on her couch with a blanket, the hood of her sweatshirt pulled over her head and feet wrapped in softest socks she owned.

Halfway through the looming stack of data pads Ryder noticed the tips of fingers were starting to lose some of their dexterity and her hands were icy cold. She open and closed her fists a few times to get the circulation going then pulled them inside her sleeves and kept working. However, she only made it through a few more data pads. Once her brain registered the cooler temperature, it was harder to ignore, and now she was aware of being cold all over, even bundled up as she was. 

Ryder set the data pads aside and decided to go to engineering to see what the problem was. She took a few steps towards the door, tip toeing across the metal floor in her socks, before going back and grabbing the still warm blanket to wrap around her shoulders. The cargo bay was empty, the usual crew probably huddled in their quarters if they felt anything like she did. Ryder hurried to the control room on the far side. Inside Gil was wearing several layers of clothes and looking at readouts from the ship’s systems.

“Hey, Gil, what’s up with the temperature? Is this survival training for Voeld?”

“Ha ha,” Gil deadpanned. He didn’t even bother looking over at her. “We’ve got a bad sensor. The climate system thinks the ship is much warmer that it really is, so it’s constantly pushing out cold air to compensate.”

Ryder frowned, “Got an ETA?”

“I’m going to have to do a system reboot and then it’s going to take some time to warm up again, couple of hours at least.”

“Thanks, Gil,” she pulled the blanket tighter, “try to stay warm.”

He pressed a few buttons on the console, “Don’t you worry, I’m sweating already.”

Ryder left Gil to his frantic checks and started back towards the main crew deck. She could go back to her quarters, but it was unlikely she’d be able to focus on anything. It didn’t take long to decide that if she wasn’t able to work, she might was well enjoy a nice distraction, so she headed to the tech lab. All the computers in there might make it a little warmer than the rest of the ship and if not, Jaal could help.

Inside the lab, Jaal was working in the far corner, seemingly oblivious to the difference in temperature. He looked in her direction with mild alarm as soon as the door opened. “Are you alright, Ryder?”

“The climate control is on the fritz so it’s freezing, but other than that, I’m fine.”

“Hmm, yes,” Jaal glanced around the room, “I noticed it was a little cooler than usual.”

“A little cooler,” Ryder repeated flatly.

Jaal gave one of his low rumbling laughs and opened his arms for her to come closer. “You humans can be so sensitive about the temperature.”

It was said with a smile and hint of jest so Ryder only scowled playfully, but made note of it for the next time they were on Elaaden and he was complaining about the heat. She put her arms beneath his rofjinn and Jaal folded his across her back. She melted into the warm embrace.

“Better?” he asked after a few moments, fingers brushing the ends of her hair.

“Less talking, more snuggling,” she mumbled into his chest.

Ryder felt more than heard the chuckle that followed. “Then perhaps we should get more comfortable.”

He untangled her body from his and sat down on the nearby cot. Jaal pulled his own blanket around his arms and motioned for her to sit in his lap. Without hesitation, Ryder curled into ball against his chest. Finally, using the blanket still draped around her shoulders, he managed to create a human-angara cocoon.

“This is nice,” Ryder said, running her fingers along the seams of his armor now that the feeling was returning.

“It is.” He pulled her closer and they shifted their bodies until they were both comfortably situated. “How long until it’s fixed?”

“Gil says a couple of hours.”

“And what are you going to do until then?” Jaal was stroking her hair again.

“At the moment, this is all I have on my schedule.” She leaned back and looked up at him, “Or I can go back to Tann’s memos if you’re busy.”

“I think you’re suffering enough already with the climate system not working, we wouldn’t want to make things worse.”

She was definitely going to get back at him for that, “I appreciate the concern.”

“Well, if you get bored,” Jaal leaned forward so his lips almost brushed against her ear as he spoke, “I can think of a few other things we can do to stay warm.”

“Oh really,” she turned, their faces inches away.

“Really,” he closed the gap between them and kissed her softly, enjoying the escape of breath from her lips as she sighed.

Ryder felt a slight flush rising to her cheeks, “It is suddenly feeling warmer in here.”

He pulled her tighter, their bodies pressed together, “Good,” he said quietly before kissing her once again and putting an end to any further conversation.


End file.
